leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiamat
Tiamat is an advanced item in League of Legends.Tiamat's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (975g) * (415g) * (180g) * (250g) *250g Notes * 's splash radius, 185, is extremely small. For comparison, most melee champions have an attack range of 125. If facing a -heavy build on an enemy champion, staying even slightly spread out will counter it completely. On the flip side, abilities that force stacking like or will make it much more effective. *The splash damage will also apply a percentage of total physical damage dealt, hence proc will also be accounted for the splash. **Note that is an exception, as it deals magic damage, yet procs life steal, which is entirely based off attack damage. *The splash damage passive from the item is not unique, meaning that it is possible to obtain up to 300% splash damage with 6 . *The bonus splash damage of each is dealt separately. *The splash is considered an on-hit effect, and thus will be triggered by basic attacks and abilities that proc on-hit effects, such as , , , or . *When using , kills due to splash damage do not grant bonus damage for but do grant bonus gold from . *Since, while in Dragon Form, ability causes ALL enemies in a cone in front of her to be hit by her next standard attack, it will trigger the passive on every single enemy within range, causing the splash damage to scale quadratically rather than linearly. This multi-splash effect can also be achieved with , , and, to a smaller extent, . **Example: With 10 enemies in a cone in front of , at rank 5, all enemies in a cone in front of her will take 200% of her auto-attack damage from . In addition, passive will splash half of that damage (100%) to each nearby enemy. This will be triggered 10 times (once for each enemy in range), but a target won't take their own splash damage, meaning they will be hit by 9 of the splashes each. As such, every enemy in the cone will take 200% + (100%x9) = 1100% damage from attack. Trivia *In Babylonian mythology, was the first dragon and was slain to make the heavens, earth, and man. * In the V1.0.0.115 April Fools day patch was renamed to Tamat, the name of a Rioter. Patch History and instead of and . * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from 22. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 4 from 7. * Total cost decreased to 2320 from 2755. V0.8.21.110: * Damage increased to 42 from 40. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 22 from 25. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 7 from 8. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 500g from 400g. * Damage decreased to 45 from 50. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 400g from 200g. }} References Category:Advanced Items Category:Attack Items Category:Damage Items Category:Defense Items Category:Health Regen Items Category:Magic Items Category:Mana Regen Items Category:On-hit Effect Items